What Might have happened
by tears the phoenix
Summary: If Sirius had taken Harry the night James and Lily died and moved to America what would have been different chapter two UP plz review!
1. Running with Harry

Chapter 1: Running with Harry

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Dedication: This whole story is dedicated to my close relatives who have recently moved away from me to Florida. Uncle Joe, Aunt Kathy, Joseph, Danielle, and Michael, this story is for you.

A/N I have started to redo my chapters with more detail and better grammar. I hope you like the newer more improved.

This is an AU. There will be no slash but there will be something different in this story then before. Dun Dun Dun...

thinking

I hope I get there in time. Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening. It wasn't supposed to be this way! They were all supposed to be o.k. I hope this is all just a cruel joke After going to Peter's hideout and finding it empty with no struggle, Sirius knew that something wasn't right. Peter wasn't supposed to leave for anything. Sirius had a bad feeling since he woke up that morning. I should have realized that it wasn't Remus but Peter!

Sirius flew his flying motorcycle as fast as he could go (which is pretty fast.). As he flew to his best friends summer home he gasped.

"Oh no James! This can't be happening." He parked his bike and ran into the crumbling house. He found his best friend of ten years laying sprawled out in front of the stairs. His wand still in his hand. Looking into his face Sirius saw not terror, like he has seen on so many others that have been hit by the killing curse, but sheer determination. Sirius knew his friend had died trying to save his 'sister' and godson.

Just then Sirius heard a cry up the same stairs James had gallantly tried to defend for his wife and son. As Sirius rushed up the stairs he tripped on something just inside the door. It was a bundle of robes and ash. Sirius shook his head when he heard the cry again. As he looked up he saw Lily laying on the floor dead. She too had determination spread across her face. Her robes were tattered and the once bright mischievous emerald green eyes were now vacant. He knew the kind, caring, and funny woman he thought of as a sister was now dead. Silent tears started to fall down his cheeks. First his very best friend and now Lily.

At that moment Sirius saw something that made his heart jump. A bundle of blankets in the cradle behind Lily started to move. He again heard a soft cry. Sirius peered into the soft blue blanket and there lay his godson. His beautiful green eyes were filled with fear, surprise, and pain. Fear because he just saw his mother get killed and was left alone. Surprise because Sirius had found him and he hadn't seen his 'Unkie Padfoo'since his birthday and pain because he now had a lightning shape scar on his forehead.

"Oh Harry" Sirius murmured "Are you o.k. big boy? Its all going to be o.k.. We can get through this together. First we need to get out of here. People are going to be looking for us. We can leave the country and go to America. James, Lily, Remus and I went to Michigan for a vacation once and it was wonderful. We will move to the lake and you can make normal friends. We don't have to worry about Death Eaters, The Ministry, or anything else. How about it Harry? Want to move to America?" Harry gurgled happily and Sirius took that as a yes.

"First we need to get everything in order. We can head to Grimauld Place. We will spend the night there and then leave for America in the morning. Kreacher can go get a few supplies that we'll need. We will have to change our appearances until we are out of the country. I highly doubt that we will have to do anything other then change our last names in America."

"We'll become a family okay hun?" Sirius continued while walking towards his motorbike. At that moment Hagrid came from the forest on the opposite side of the house looking for Harry. Sirius jumped on his 'old friend' and sped off with Hagrid shouting after them.

Harry squealed with happiness while flying through the open sky. Harry loved when Sirius took him flying. In fact it was Sirius who gave Harry his first trip flying through the open sky. Sirius chuckled remembering the curses Lily had sent him after landing.

"How dare you do that Black! He is only a week old! You could have killed him! I never want to see your face again!" And with that she slammed door on his face. By the next day James had convinced him to apologies to Lily and stay close to the ground unless she was out watching them when they flew.

Sirius was going to miss her. Sirius would also miss his best friend even more. James was one of a kind. You could never find someone as special as him. No matter how much war he saw he always had a smart-alec comment to share and a prank planned.

Sirius remembered when they had first met. Needless to say they hit it off from the beginning. Even though my last name is Black he gave me a chance. After five minuets we new that this was going to be a great friendship. Then we had met Remus that day to and when we were all sorted into Gryffindor we were inseparable. The only reason that _Pettigrew _joined was it was hard getting out of the dorm without him knowing.

Sirius shook his head clearing his thoughts. He was almost to his old home'. Nearly every bad memory in his life happened here. He walked up to the door and stated his name and the 'password'. "I am Sirius Black a member of the Legacy of the Dark. Dark will always concur the light." He looked down at the sleeping baby and murmured "Remind me to change that." Sirius walked through the door and flinched. He hated this place with a passion and couldn't believe that he had to come here again.

"I'm doing this for Harry. I'm doing this for Harry." Sirius said over and over again to keep his cool.

At that moment he heard footsteps and whipped around wand drawn with years of training at the auror academy . There, about two steps away stood that traitor of an elf Kreatcher.

"So, Mistress's blood traitor of a son is back. Kreatcher thought you said that you'd never return. What? Need help from the dark side? The light wasn't giving what you want did it? You mud-blood lover!" Kreacher sneered with venom dripping from every word.

"I am now your master Kreacher and I command you to never speak to me like that again!"

By that time Harry was bawling his eyes out at the way his godfather was sneering hatefully.

"It's ok sweetheart. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound that way. Come on. Lets go get you to bed. Its been a long day." Sirius whispered softly. Then even softer he whispered to the ugly house-elf. "You better be here waiting for me in ten minuets!"

He then turned around and softly walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he stopped at the last room. It was the farthest one away from his brothers and parents. He put his wand on the doorknob and whispered "Maurders forever!" The door swung open to the only room of the house that Sirius could stand. It looked like it was never touched. There was a four poster bed with a crimson red bedspread placed beside the window he snuck out as often as he could. After laying Harry down on the bed he got on his hand and knees to crawl under the bed and get his stash of muggle money under a loose floor board. After getting back on his feet Sirius ran back down stairs.

Kreacher was standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to portrait of the now awake portrait of his mother.

"Now Kreacher you will go to Diagon Alley take out all of my money in the Black Family account. Then exchange half of it for muggle money. Get the items on this list. You will not speak to anyone. You will not tell them of me OR Harry. Nor will you tell what the supplies are for. Be back in no less then one hour!"

Sirius handed over the money and Kreacher turned and left the house muttering. At that moment the picture of Sirius's mother decided to speak up.

"So my blood traitor of a son is back, is he?" she sneered hatefully

Sirius rolled his eyes and said "You and Kreacher are _perfect_ for each other you old hag. Right now though I am going to check on my godson. So keep your mouth shut or Ill cut your picture out of the frame!" With that Sirius rushed up the stairs leaving the evil portrait in silence.

Sirius entered the room and stopped short. Just looking at the baby boy made his heart stop. He loved him like a son. Sirius remembered the first time he held little boy. Only James and Cass (lillys best friend) were allowed to be in the delivery room but within an hour Lilly hexed him eight times and promised she'd kill him for putting her through the pain of labor. So in other words Lilly kicked him out. After that it was Sirius and James pacing back and forth until a nurse came back into the hallway asking James if he wanted to hold his son. Sirius of coarse beat James to his godson but impatiently waited for his turn to hold little Harry. The second his arms closed around the tiny bundle his heart melted. Harry's tiny hand grabbed Sirius's finger he knew that he would protect Harry and would continue to do so until the day he died.

Sirius crept into his room and set his wand up so that it will make the annoying alarm clock ring in two hours so that he can catch a plane with Harry.

At five in the morning Sirius Orion Black was awoken by an annoying ring on the dresser. He yawned widely and grabbed the wand to shut it off. He rapped Harry up in a soft blue blanket and held him as gently as possible making sure he didn't wake up the infant. Sirius then grabbed his trunk and shrunk it before walking out the door shutting it and locking it.

As Sirius left the house he could feel a presence watching him. Having thought of this ahead of time Sirius whipped out a untraceable portkey, it was actually Lily who taught him. He whispered the phrase to get him to the airport "freedom" and was gone. Ending up in an alleyway right down the street of the airport. He ran as fast as his long legs could take him so that he could get on his plane as fast as possible. He wanted to start a new life with Harry as soon as possible.

Running through the airport at top speed wasn't Sirius Blacks smartest option but it doesn't mean he didn't do it. As he ran he didn't seem to look out for figures that had stopped. He ran right into a tall blond woman that was only up to his shoulders.

Turning around so she could see the figure that ran into her, seeing his handsome face only did a little to calm her down. "And what exactly do you think your doing? You could have hurt my daughter! I know for a fact there is a half-in-hour until the next flight leaves, so why were you running top speed through the lobby?" She asked in a very American voice.

It was then that Sirius got a good look at the woman. Her long dirty blond hair hung in a low pony tail loosely down her back. She had a heart shaped face with sky blue eyes, that were larger because of the fact one of her eyebrows were arched. It was then that Sirius figured out he was staring, shaking his head he stated in a sincere voice "I am SO sorry miss, I wasn't watching where I was going. The reason I was running is, to tell you the truth I feel that the sooner I get to America the better it is. Oh and I am so sorry about almost hurting your daughter. I know that if anything happened to my godson I would die."

The womans eyes widened and said "I'm sorry for snapping but I feel the same way. Toni is my life. Oh by the way my name is Kathy. Whats yours?"

Thinking this woman is a muggle Sirius stated the truth. "My name is Sirius Black and this is my godson Harry Potter."

The woman gasped. "It's you!"

Haha! Cliffy Cliffy! So Im back. I know. Most of you probably thought I was dead but I wasn't. I know the chapters not that long but it is way longer then it used to be!

Ill update more a.s.a.p!

Tears


	2. A beautiful solider

Chapter 2: A beautiful solider

Disclaimer: "Hey dad do I own Harry Potter?" "No you own nothing!" "Darn!!!"

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Danielle aka Joy aka Chet. You are my favorite cousin Nell! Don't forget… you are beautiful in every single way.

A/N: So here is number 2.

Last time- "Its you!"

Sirius's eyes too widened. 'Oh no! Shes a witch.' He then saw her wand pointing at him but no one else saw it because it was being carefully hidden by her long coat.

Kathy was thinking quickly. This was the man from her vision she had right before he ran into her. In the vision she had been sitting on a porch swing next to this man, holding his hand and laughing. Toni (her daughter) was lying on the porch with a little boy and they were taking a nap together. Kathy felt content just thinking about it.

But on with business. "We are going to sort all of this out, Black. So we'll head over to that 'out of order' bathroom and straighten a few thing out." With that she summoned his wand walked behind him and shoved him softly into the right direction.

Sirius was slightly afraid of this woman but knew she wouldn't harm Harry. She too had a daughter who was asleep in a baby carriage in Kathy's left hand.

After entering the bathroom Kathy nodded her head to the couch and chair sitting snuggly in the corner. Sirius smirked and asked Kathy " So women really have couches and chairs in their bathrooms? I always thought the girls were making up those stories." Kathy tilted her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow.

'Man' Sirius thought 'She is so cute when she dose that.' Sirius elaborated. "All through Hogwarts the only place me and my friends would not go is the girls bathroom. You would have to be one crazy guy to tread in enemy territory like that."

"You do realize that you are 'treading in enemy territory as we speak?" Kathy asked sarcastically "Anyway on to business. I want you to pull up your shirt sleeves so I can see if you have been branded like cattle just like the rest of those other 'death munchers'."

"That's all I have to do?" Sirius asked, clearly surprised.

"What do you take me for Black, a ministry worker? Of coarse that's not all! You also have to have a strong truth potion administered. Ill ask you a few standard questions and it all will be over." She said with a soft smile.

"O.k. I'm trusting you." and with that Sirius rolled up his sleeves to show two perfectly bare arms.

"So you passed test number one. Now if you pass the next one the two of us will be heading to America together." She then whipped out her wand twirled it in a circular motion saying a few words under her breath and a glass vile full of clear liquid appeared in her hand. "An invisible pocket. Invented it for war equipment." She explained quickly. "Now you have no choice in what I ask you because this is veritaserum. I know about the potion you and your friends made but I also know you haven't been taking it because you and James used the last of it a month ago and never finished brewing another batch."

Sirius gasped no one knew of that potion, not even Pettigrew! They had invented a potion that would help you keep your mind and not tell any secrets if given any truth potion, even the strongest of potions. "How did you know? No one was EVER told about that potion."

"I have my ways. Open up now. Its going to be over soon. The taste is going to be the worst though." With that three clear drops were sent into Sirius's mouth. First he blanched, and then started coughing and sputtering at the horrible taste. He then got rigid and all emotion slipped out of his face.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Who is your very best friend?"

"James Harrison Potter"

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

"I was going to be but at the last minute we used Peter to throw everybody off."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No I would never go dark."

"One last question, do you think I'm cute?" Kathy smirked

"Yes you are the prettiest woman I've ever met."

With that Kathy murmured "Ailianay" and Sirius came to.

"I can't believe you asked me that!" Sirius then sat there in a thoughtful pose. "You know, I think I would have done the same thing!"

"Well we both know that's something I've always wanted to do. Follow in your footsteps!" Kathy said while rolling her eyes. Looking at her watch she said "We still have twenty minuets before we get on the plane. Is there anything you want to know?"

"Well you're from America right?"

"Yes, born and raised."

"What were you doing in England, with the war, and a daughter!?!"

"Well, I came to help fight. I am the best in the business. I am, a harden trained solider."

"You? You are a solider?"

"Hey buddy, I know I look young but I joined the army the day I turned 18!"

"O.k. O.k. Are you married?"

"No , I'm divorced."

"Who is your ex-husband?"

"His name is Jacob Lennington, why we got divorced is a story for another time."

This is the first time Kathy faltered. She knew this was going to be asked though.

"O.k." Sirius said confused. "Um, where do you live?"

"Actually I was going to figure that out when I got there. I used to live in the in New York, but I want to live somewhere, where I don't have to worry about Toni getting mugged at age five."

"Well Harry and I are going to be living in a cottage by the lake. James, Lily, Remus, and I spent a week there after school was over. Listen, if you like the idea, maybe you can live there. There are three bedrooms in each cottage and can expand it when the kids are older." Sirius said this all in one breath so at the end of the mini rant he was gasping for breath.

Kathy was absolutely beaming. "I think that is the best idea you've had all morning! Yes, I would love to stay with you. I guess its about time to get on the plane." she sighed

Sirius was as comfortable as can be. Kathy fell asleep ten minuets ago on his shoulder and the kids were sharing a seat and blanket together. He looked down at the little girl laying with his godson. She had light brown, almost an auburn, hair that was held up in pigtails. She also had the most amazing color of amethyst eyes. Kathy had said she looked like her mother (Kathy's mother). Sirius had to admit she was a cutie, especially snuggled up with his godson. He felt so content just sitting there. The only other time he felt like this he was with his best friends.

That was the last thought Sirius had before he drifted to sleep.


End file.
